This patent of an utility model refers to ARRANGEMENTS INTRODUCED IN A NOZZLE ADAPTED TO BE COUPLED TO A CAN CONTAINING A BEVERAGE, characterized for presenting improvement arrangements to a nozzle for the ingestion of liquids in general, coupled to the can through snap-on pressure, making the part more efficient, and providing a practical, functional, and above all safe, means for people to use canned liquids, for immediate consumption.
It is generally known, through utility model patent MU7202223-0, the existence of a nozzle of the same nature, which, however, presents fault regarding its bottom circumference, which defines the bottom panel, adaptable and moldable to the top external ring of the can, since this panel does not correctly direct the liquid to a better return thereof to within the can, through the aperture of the nozzle. There is also a deficiency regarding the regularity of passage the liquid through the aperture of the nozzle that permits its flowing into the mouth of the consumer, and in the attachment of the nozzle to the can, as well as in the body of the tubular portion of the nozzle, that does not fit properly to the coupling of the nozzle, in an inverted position, at the top of the can. The improvements introduced to MU7202223-0 correspond to the correction of the bottom panel, redesigning the portion of the panel in contact with the top portion of the can, including the redesigning of the snap-on device of the part to the can, and the redesigning of the profile of the nozzle for the correct coupling thereof, in the inverted position, to the top portion of the can.
The present patent of utility model presents, through the modifications introduced as improvements to the nozzle characterized in MU7202223-0, of the same titleship of the present patent, providing the final product with new technical, formal and functional aspects, much more practical and efficient.